The story of Ryou
by Ryoux0
Summary: This is the story about a man who makes one mistake and tries to save the one he loves... Rated T for language.. There will be many many crossovers with just about everything i can think of This is an oc of mine he belongs to no anime but meets them.
1. The beggining

Authors notes: This is a oc of mine that ive been wanting to write about for the longest time... in later chapters look for a lot of crossovers lol

* * *

Ryou was a usual guy. He lived on his home planet peacefully. He had a girlfriend and was respected. His life was just about perfect until one day, when his life chenged forever.

Ryou was sitting in the library reading as usual when his girlfriend Sarah walked in

"Reading again huh." "Doesnt surprise me."

"Shut up" Ryou replied.

She smiled and sat down next to me and said "aw Ry you know I'm only kiddin'" She said as she gave him a look of "don't get so evil with me!!"

"It's ok." He said and then went back to his book.

"So do you know what day it is today?" she asked him with a smile

"Yeah the festival of the light" he replied without even looking up

"And!!" she yelled her temper growing

"Don't think anything else" he replied going back to his book

"Oh really! Do you even pay attention? By the way, what are you reading?" she asked with a tone of "how dare you not know what day it is".

"The usual. New worlds, superpowers and other things.."

"Why do you read that stuff? It's not true." she said getting angrier and angrier

"You think so but I believe they exist."

"Well when you are done maybe you'll figure out what you forgot!!" she yelled as she stormed off.

"Did I forget something?" he wondered "Oh well.." he muttered as he went back to his book.

He came out of the library long after the festival had ended. So, he decided to go over to Sarah's and beg for forgiveness. When he got there was an ambulance. Ryou's eyes bulged and he ran to her house. He knocked on the door and her father answered.

"Is she ok." he asked worried

"The doctors can't explain it. I can't explain it. No one knows what happened… You better go see her. Maybe she'll get better if she sees you." Her father said inviting Ryou in.

He went into her room. She looked up at him. Smiled and then passed on.

When the funeral came Ryou was the one who stood in the back listening to every word the minister said. When the funeral was over, he stood by her grave and started to cry.

"Why!! Why!!" he cried. "If I had only listened to her… Why couldn't it have been me!! I would do anything to get her back!!" He yelled.

"Anything?" came a voice as if out of nowhere. "Would you really do anything for her" a man said rising from the ground.

"I would but who the hell are you?" Ryou asked

"My name is Mephisto. I am the ruler of hell. Would you be really willing to do anything to save her?" he smirked.

"Anything you name it!!" he said pompously.

"Fight me." he said throwing Ryou a sword. "If you win you'll win her back, but if you lose your entire planet will suffer and she will be mine forever."

"Deal!!" he replied trying to raise the sword he was given. Mephisto drew his own sword. They fought for about five seconds before Mephisto ripped Ryou in two. Mephisto laughed and drug Ryou to hell. He healed him and Ryou blinked.

"What happened?? I thought I died??" Ryou gasped.

"Well you lost, naturally, and now, I'm going to humiliate you and destroy you. Plus, your planet." Mephisto replied with a devilish grin.

"Wait, please!! Just take me don't hurt anyone else!!" Ryou begged.

"Hah you doomed your planet the minute you made the deal." he replied and bound Ryou to a table. He then started cutting off Ryou's limbs and replacing them with robotic parts. Ryou was screaming in agony, and Mephisto just laughed. Then he came to his head. He sawed it off nice and slowly. He then took out his brain and turned it into a microchip. He put it into the newly formed robotic head and turned Ryou on.

"You will now forever live in the guilt that you destroyed your home. You will be known as Alpha 0 and become my servant." Mephisto laughed. He brought up a screen to show Ryou what was happening to his homeworld. Ryou watched in horror as his planet was frozen solid. All of his family, friends, and people were frozen forever. Afterwards Mephisto released Ryou back on his planet.

* * *

well guys there's the first chapter... please review and i hope you like it. I'll wirte more if people like the idea.


	2. Konohagakure

Well guys here's chapter 2 thus starting the crossovers … lets see who can guess where he is hmm

* * *

When Ryou was released back on his planet, he was in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just done. His entire planet was now a wasteland because of him. He walked to his house and saw the frozen statues of his family. He couldn't bear to look at them. He had to somehow get off this planet.

Suddenly an idea came to him. Why not build a rocket.

"But I have no idea how to…" he muttered and then it all came to him. He had gained super intelligence from his new android like body. He then started building a makeshift rocket from whatever still salvageable materials he could find.

"Well it may look shitty but it looks like it might work…." He said climbing into his newly made rocket. When he got into it a message came to him from Mephisto.

"Alpha 0 it is time for your first errand." Mephsito rang into Ryou's head.

"I don't think so…" Ryou replied. "If you think I'm going to be your little errand boy you're sadly mistaken. For one, you have no way of controlling me. For two, I'm going to save everyone and get revenge for what you did to me. So, I don't think I'll be doing anything."

"Why you miserable little!!" and Ryou cut him off. He started to laugh but the rockets launch made him a little sick.

"Woah…." He yelled as they broke the atmosphere. "It worked!! Now, lets find the next planet with life on it…" He flew through space for what seemed like days until he spotted a blue and green planet.

"Hmmm seems like it might have life. Lets land." He said pressing buttons. The rocket got to the planet and broke as it entered the atmosphere.

"Oh shi……." Ryou cried as he tried to keep the rocket from exploding. He kept it stable until it was about 20 miles from the ground. It exploded and Ryou went down. He crashed into a forest and was sent flying. He landed right in front of a wooden gate. Someone jumped off the gate and said

"Woah!! Are you alright?" Ryou tried to respond but everything went dark. When he awoke he was in a hospital bed.

"He's awake…." One of the men said.

"Where am I?" Ryou asked still a little woozy.

"You are in the newly formed village of Konohagakure." A man in armor said. "I am its leader The Hokage. My real name is Hashirama Senju. Who are you and where have you came from?"

"My name is……" Ryou hesitated on what to say. "Ryou…" is what finally came out of his mouth. "I do not remember where I have come from.." he lied. "All I can remember is my name and that's it."

Hashirama ordred his men to wait outside the room. When he made sure that everyone was out he sat down on Ryou's bed.

"When the doctors examined you they found peculiar things."

"Like what?" Ryou asked trying to look innocent.

"Well for one they couldn't find any bruises or broken bones. They did find however dents and wires sticking out of you. Care to explain?" The Hokage asked.

"Like I said I can't remember a thing…." Ryou lied hoping that he wouldn't catch on.

"Alright then. Well you'll be in here for the day, but tomorrow you'll be released. If you plan to stay here come see me and we'll talk more." The Hokage said before he walked out.

* * *

Well guess that's it for chapter two…. Hopefully you guys liked it.


	3. Raikage

Well guys heres a longer chapter... hopefully you like it...

* * *

When he was released from the hospital he pondered on whether or not he should stay in Konohagakure. He took a walk and was touring the village. He saw Hashirama and was astounded at what he was doing. He hand his hands together and mud was coming out forming into houses.

"I've gotta learn how to do that…" Ryou muttered to himself. When he was finished, Hashirama walked over to him and wiped his brow.

"That was amazing!!" Ryou said in wonderment. Hashirama laughed.

"Oh that. It's just a special jutsu I developed."

"Jutsu? What's a jutsu?" Ryou asked perplexed. Hashirama gave him a funny look.

"You don't know what jutsu is? A justu is special move that ninja use."

"Could you teach me how to do that?" Ryou asked.

"I can't. Sorry. I'm busy training three other students. I think everyone else is full too…. Maybe Nidiame can help you." Hashirama replied scratching his head.

"Nidiame?" asked Ryou.

"He's a Hokage like my self. I am the First Hokage and he is the second." Replied Hashirama. "I'll talk to him and see what I can do. You can have a room in that building over there." He pointed to a building behind Ryou.

"Ok…. When will I know if he can teach me?" asked Ryou excitedly.

"I'll send him over if he accepts. I think he will though. He's been asking for students ever since the academy ran out of kids…." Hashirama laughed. Ryou walked over to the building. He went inside and went up to his room.

"Not a bad place…." He muttered. He sat on the bed and laid down. Before he knew it he fell asleep. He started dreaming. His dreams were full of his family and friends. All of them were saying.

"Why did you do it? It's all your fault Ryou!! You killed us all!!" Ryou tossed and turned and muttered

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… It was a mistake…" He woke up with a scream.

"Woah there kid…" came a voice.

"Who's there?" Ryou asked

"I am Nidiame. You wanted me to train you in the art of the ninja. At least that's what Hashirama said." The man replied.

"Oh, sorry… I'm Ryou." Ryou replied extending his hand. "So I take you accepted?"

"Yeah. I hope you can keep up though kid." Nidiame smiled. So it began. Ryou started his training. At first Ryou was clumsy and could barley execute a hand sign, but as time grew he was able to perform many jutsus and became very formidable with his taijutsu. Nidiame also taught Ryou how to perform Water techniques without the need of a water supply.

Ryou made it through the ranks. He started as a genin and then he passed the chunnin exams with flying colors. After he became a Jonnin though things started to go bad. Hashirama had just finished his now famous battle with the infamous Madara Uchiha. Then there was an attack. The ninja of the cloud village were attacking. All available ninja were sent to the battlefield. Ryou was sent out with his own team while Nidiame and Hashirama went on their own secret mission.

Ryou had just completed a retrieval mission of a P.O.W, when he heard the news. Hashirama and Nidiame were killed in battle by a surprise attack. Apparently the Raikage and his top ninja had surrounded them and overpowered them both. Ryou was in shock. He couldn't believe it. His teacher and best friend were dead. Sarutobi the newly appointed Third Hokage put his hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"I know you are sad… So am I, but at least they are at peace now…"

"Wish we could say the same for us." Repleied Ryou.

"Apparently I hear that there is a treaty in the works… A cloud ninja is supposed to be bringing a treaty…." Ryou walked away. He didn't want to hear about those damn cloud ninjas. He wanted revenge. So he set out. He knew that there was a cloud base somewhere in the forest. As his anger grew so did something else. When he got to the camp his eyes turned red and something that was sealed within him long ago started to come out. He jumped out and started hacking at the surprised ninja with a kunai. He took out three before the alarm was sounded. More and more ninja cam at him and they all flew back from the force of his water dragon jutsu. Finally the Raikage himself appeared.

"Well, well what have we here? Looks like a stupid leaf ninja decided to be a hero. Guess I'll have to make an example of him like I did of those two others." The Raikage smirked.

"You bastard!! You'll pay for what you did!!" Ryou yelled. He lunged at the Raikage and slashed his kunai at him. The Raikage laughed and stepped to the side.

"You poor diluted fool you think you can defeat me?" laughed the Raikage.

"I can sure as hell try!!" Ryou yelled back. He started making hand signs. He threw out every jutsu he could muster and still couldn't even come close to beating him.

"Damn…" muttered Ryou. "Guess I'll have to use it then…" He started making hand signs hoping he had enough charka to completely do this.

"Haven't you learned yet?" laughed the Raikage. "You can win… No matter what you throw at me it wont work." Ryou finished with his last hand sign.

"Ninja Art Dark Matter Consumption!!" he yelled. It looked like nothing happened, but then the Raikage fell.

"What did you do??" he cried in pain.

"It's a special jutsu I created. It creates dark matter particles which destroy everything they touch. I sent them to your organs and bloodstream." Ryou smirked. "You'll be dead with in the next five minutes."

"You bast…. Urrrkkkk" and he fell. Ryou had gotten his revenge. The cloud ninja gathered around him. Ryou was ready for an attack when one of them stood forward and said.

"Thank you for destroying that monster…"

"What??" asked Ryou perplexed.

"That man killed our former Raikage and took over. He threatened us with killing our families so we had to follow his orders.." the ninja replied.

"Wow…." Ryou muttered.

"We would like you to be our new Raikage…"

"What!! Me??" Ryou gasped.

"It is obvious to us that you are worthy and can look out for our people. Plus you can help us with the treaty with the leaf…" Ryou was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to do.

"Well… I…." Ryou stammered. "Alright then…"

"Wonderful!!" the people cheered. Everyone was clapping and cheering for Ryou. Ryou first got down to business by heading back to the leaf to talk to The Third.

"Lord Third!! I have something to report." Ryou announced.

"Yes it seems you have been busy for the last few hours…." The Third replied.

"I…." Ryou stuttered.

"It is a good thing what you did…. I am a little disappointed that we are losing a great leaf Shinobi but there will be others…"

"Thank you Lord Third…" Ryou replied.

"Now about that treaty…" and they started to work. All night they worked on that treaty. Finally they came up with something. There was a big ceremony and the leaf and cloud ninja were allies again. Ryou then took up office in the Hidden cloud village and begun his term as Raikage.

* * *

Yeah I know crappy way to put him as Raikage…. Well please review no flames please…. Next chapter Ryou finds his first pupil...


	4. The Fox

Well guys here it is sorry for the late update... Hope you like

* * *

A few years passed and Ryou received a message from the Third Hokage of the Leaf.. It said that there was a demon nine tailed beast heading for the Leaf. He needed help and wanted Ryou and his ninja to help him. At the end The Third said that if this beast destroys us what's it to stop it attacking the cloud village. After recieving this, Ryou went to the elders to discuss this. When he showed it to them they were concerned.

"Should we really get ourselves involved with this?" one of them asked.

"Like they said it could come after us..." the other elder replied.

"Look you senile idiots!!" Ryou yelled. "These people are in danger and this danger could kill us too. We need to help them!!" The elders looked at him shocked.

"You're right Lord Raikage... We must get some of our best men together..." one of the elders replied.

"Leave that to me..." Ryou said disappearing. He made a squad of 10 of his best men and headed for the leaf.. When they got there the Third and Fourth were making battle plans. The Third looked up at him and smiled.

"Ah Ryou, thank heaven you came... The situation look dire..."

"What the hell is this thing??" Ryou asked.

"It is a Nintailed Demon Fox that leaves nothing but destruction in his wake. No one knows where he came from." The Fourth replied.

"Ok... So, do we have a plan of action?" Ryou asked.

"Well the best we coudl; think of was to attack the thing, but with its power that would only lead to death..." replied the third.

"I have a way..." The Fourth muttered.

"And that would be??" Ryou asked.

"If I could get near enough to it, I could seal it into something with a jutsu I developed." The Fourth replied.

"Yes but that amount of sealing would kill a man..." The third yelled. "So we cannot allow you to do that."

"But Sarutobi!! This may be the only way!!"

"It might but until we find..." The third said before being interupted by one of his ninjas.

"Lord Third!! The beast is in the forest, or whats left of it anyway..."

"Looks like this is it..." The Fourth said running out the door towards the gate.

"Minato!!" The Third yelled after him. "Looks like i can't stop him... Just like his teacher.."

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Ryou

"Divert the beasts attention and make sure no innocent people are harmed.."

"Got it..." Ryou said disappearing with his men. Whenm they got to where the beast was they were shocked. People were dead on the ground and the beast didn't even looked weakened. When it roared ninja went flying. Ryou had no idea how they were going to destroy this. So, they went for the attack. They started by throwing Kunai bombs at it. When, that didnt work the tried every jutsu they could cast. The thing didn't even flinch.

"Damn... What the hell are we going to do?" Ryou muttered. Suddenly One of his men had an idea.

"What if we attack it from all directions? Then we might be able to at least get a hit on it."

"Thats not a bad idea.." Ryou replied "Ok lets try it." So they went from all sides and attacked. Needless to say it didn't work. Each of the Fox's nine tails hit the ninja and Ryou was clawed. He went flying into a tree and was knocked unconscious. An hour later he awoke. The beast was still attacking and his men were all dead on the ground. He tried to move but his wound hurt like hell.

"Dammit..." he winced in pain. Suddenly he saw a yellow flash appear and The Fourth Hokage stood before the beast with a child. He performed a justsu and the beast was sealed into the child. The Fourth fell to the ground and stirred no more. The child began to cry. Suddenly everything went black.

When he awoke he was in the hospital. He tried to move but he winced in pain.

"There there, don't over do it." came a voice.

"Oww... Where am I?" Ryou asked.

"Well you're in the hospital in the Leaf." the Third Replied.

"Oh... So it's over?"

"Yes, but at heavy costs.." The third replied with his head down. Ryou was silent. He couldn't believe he let his men do that. He should have known better than to attack that thing.

"You should be able to move in a day or so. Once those wires are healed..."

"Good.. So what happened? I saw Minato and that jutsu. Is he really.." Ryou asked.

"Yes... A shame too. He was the greatest shinobi our village had ever seen." Replied the third. "Looks like I'm coming out of retirement..." The Third left and Ryou was alone in his room. He didn't know what he was going to do. When he was released. He started back to his village. Then he remembered something.

"The elders will think I'm dead if i don't return. I know it's cowardly but, I need to find my rocket..." so he started searching the forest. It took him three days to find it. When he did he started repairing it. Once he did he put on the cloaking and took off. He made it out of the planet and started flying through space.

* * *

I know its not about a student... but i couldn't think of anything for that... Any ideas for new crossover let me know.. Review please!!

* * *


	5. Frieza

* * *

Well sry for the wait... Hopefully you like it. oh and i dont own any of these animes lol.

* * *

Ryou couldn't believe what he just did. How could he be such a coward? As soon as he was about 5 parsecs from the planet, he decided to turn back. He had to face the elders no matter what they would do to him. He was turning his ship around when something flashed across his radar.

"What the…" he muttered. Suddenly a face appeared on his screen. It was a blue-faced alien with silver bracelets around his face.

"You are in the way of Lord Frieza. Either move or be destroyed." The blue man yelled. Ryou was just shocked.

"Why should I move for this Frieza? I'd like to see what you do if I don…." The ship exploded and interrupted him. The whole thing exploded and Ryou was floating in space.

"Dammit!!" he yelled. He tried feeling for his legs but could feel anything. Then the pain hit him. "Oh shit!!" he winced. He looked down at himself to see what was wrong. He had no arms and no legs. He looked around and saw them floating around the remains of his ship.

"Well there go my chances of going back… Owwww dammit!!" he cried in pain. The ship that blasted him had moved. It was right in front of him.

"Oh great…" he winced still in pain. The ship used a tractor beam and pulled him and his other parts in. Ryou wondered what was in store for him. He also wanted revenge for them blowing him up. He was alone in the cargo room until the door opened. Three people came into the room; one of them was in a chair.

"So he did survive…" the one in the chair muttered.

"How?? That's impossible. He should have died in space." came the voice of the blue-faced guy.

"Obviously you didn't blow him up good enough Zarbon." Laughed the guy next to the one in the chair.

"Shut up Dodoria!!" yelled Zarbon.

"Both of you quiet!!" yelled the one in the chair.

"Sorry Lord Frieza." Zarbon and Dodoria muttered kneeling.

"So you're Frieza?" Ryou asked his voice hoarse from the pain. The chair hovered over and Frieza smiled.

"Yes I am. And who might you be?" he asked.

"My name is Ryou." Ryou replied horrified at what Frieza looked like. He was this small pink thing with horns sticking out. Ryou was at his mercy without his arms and legs. Frieza noticed the body parts and asked.

"Just what are you?" Ryou stood there for a moment. He didn't know how to answer that.

"Well I'm getting impatient. Answer me!!" Frieza ordered.

"I'm…. Well I don't really know… I can't remember much.. Except my name." he lied. Frieza smiled.

"Really now. Zarbon!! Stick his arms and legs back into him." Frieza ordered. Zarbon looked at him funny then did what he was told. Ryou's legs and arms connected themselves and Ryou could stand up again. He took his sword out and said.

"Now why don't I get you back for blowing up my ship!!" Zarbon and Dodoria leaped in front of Frieza.

"Now now boys.. Let me handle this…" Frieza smiled as he floated out of his chair. Ryou's eyes bulged. He could fly?? Ryou started running towards him and he disappeared.

"What the…" he gasped. Frieza appeared right behind him and smacked him in the neck. "!!" he yelled before falling unconscious. The last thing he heard was Frieza's laughter.

When he awoke he was in a room lying in a bed. He got up and stepped out of the room.

"Ah so you're awake now…" Zarbon laughed. "I'm surprised you're up the fast after taking on Lord Frieza.." Ryou just stood there. He couldn't believe how strong one little alien could be. He went back into his room and sat on the bed. Frieza came in soon after.

"I bet you're wondering why I didn't kill you?" He smiled. "Well its because I wanted to give you the chance to join me."

"What??" Ryou gasped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy beats him then asks him to join him. It didn't make sense but it was better then death.

"Fine…" Ryou replied. "Excellent." Frieza smiled. Ryou got down on his knee and pledged his allegiance to him.

"Now you need training…" Frieza ordered. "And I have just the man. Follow me." He ordered. Ryou followed him through the door wondering what was next. They went into a room and there was a man with spiky black hair doing push ups.

"Ah Vegeta I have a job for you since you're so bored." Frieza smiled.

* * *

Well guys i hope you liked it... review please


	6. Training with Vegeta

Well guys heres chapter 6 hope you like. I dont own ay of these animes...

* * *

"What?? You have got to be kidding!!" Vegeta yelled when he heard Frieza's request. "Why should I, a prince, train a low class scum like him??"

"Because you said you were bored Vegeta. I figured this would quell that boredom." Frieza replied calmly. He knew he had pressed Vegeta's buttons and was enjoying every minute of it.

"I didn't mean…. Damn it!!" he yelled. "Fine!! As you command Lord Frieza." He groaned. He couldn't believe he was doing. He was a prince. How could he even dust his shoes off this low class scum?

"Excellent. Now I leave him with you. Don't kill him Vegeta." Frieza laughed as he exited Vegeta's room. There was pure silence in Vegeta's room. Ryou stood there looking at his feet and Vegeta glared at him with pure hatred. Finally Vegeta spoke up.

"Listen here worm. The only reason I'm doing this is because he asked me to. If it were my choice I would have just killed you and put you out of yours and my misery." Ryou stayed silent. He didn't want to do this either but it was better than death. Plus, if he trained maybe he could stop that thing from hurting anyone else.

"Well then let's get started. I don't have all day scum." Vegeta yelled. And so it began. Ryou and Vegeta trained tirelessly day after day. It was the hardest thing Ryou had ever done and all throughout Vegeta would yell insults to Ryou trying to make him inferior but it didn't work. It just made him push himself further. He was fit with new armor and a Scouter. The training worked and although Ryou didn't look it his power level had increased immensely.

"Wow I can't believe how strong I've gotten." Ryou said amazed.

"Hah! Don't get so cocky. Your power is a little spec compared to mine." Vegeta replied arrogantly

"Oh really? Why don't we test that?" Ryou smiled. Vegeta smirked.

"Now you're talking like my student. Come on then!!" Ryou flew at him and started barraging him with attacks. Vegeta just smirked and blocked the attacks without even trying.

"Jeez I'm embarrassed to have even trained you. You have to be better than that…" Vegeta laughed. Ryou got angry and his power started increasing and while Vegeta was laughing he flew at him with amazing speed and socked him right in the face sending him flying.

"How's that for embarrassed." Ryou laughed. Vegeta got up and glared.

"How dare you!!" He put his hands together and yelled "GALICK GUN!!" The beam went straight for Ryou. Ryou just stood there and smacked it back at him.

"What? How!!" Vegeta yelled before getting smacked by his own attack. He lay there after the attack was over.

"How can this be… He was a low class scum… " Vegeta cried.

"Was is the key word Vegeta." Ryou replied.. His victory was short lived though when Vegeta got up and barraged him endlessly. Ryou, who was surprised that Vegeta could even get up, was beaten within an inch of his life.

"Never keep your eyes off your opponent you idiot!!" Vegeta yelled. Ryou was upset. He needed more training. Vegeta was still stronger than he was. Ryou got up and the training continued.

"When will it end…" Ryou groaned.

"When you die!!" Vegeta yelled. "To a saiyan fighting and getting stronger is all that matters. Never forget that." Ryou was appalled how could an entire race only think about destruction and beating someone's face in.

One day after they had conquered some planet for Frieza, Nappa started laughing.

"What is it Nappa?" Vegeta asked.

"That fool Raditz was killed by Kakarot and his friends." Nappa said laughing.

"Raditz was weak. Who cares.." Vegeta yelled.

"Wait there's more. Apparently on Earth there these things called Dragonballs that can grant any one wish." Nappa replied.

"Really now… Well then that makes a difference now doesn't it. You get in your ship we're leaving!!" Vegeta barked at Ryou. This was it. This was his chance to beat Frieza. He'd wish for immortality and become ruler of the universe.

Ryou got into his ship and thought. "This could be what I've been looking for… A chance to fix what I did.." and as the ship took off and he went into stasis sleep, he began to dream of her for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Well i hope you liked it... i had a hard time with this chapter hopefully the next one wont be so bad...


End file.
